


Three's a Lucky Number

by 27eggs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27eggs/pseuds/27eggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay we all know Hisoka can be a nasty piece of shit yo. This just further strengthens that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by u boyapollo you always think up the best writing prompts :))

Illumi's back arched off the bed with a whimper as a starch white hand caressed his clothed cock, and to be honest, Hisoka didn't know he had it in him. But it's not as though it wasn't welcome. 

Hisoka responded to this eagerness with that of his own and repositioned himself so that he straddled Illumi's thin waste to roll his hips against the other's. The Zoldyck's breath hitched as he grabbed Hisoka's hips and began to rut, seeking any kind of relief for his weeping cock. They moaned at the friction, but it didn't seem to be enough for either of them. Hisoka snaked his clawed hand to the back of Illumi's head grabbing a fistful of that silky hair he admired, and mercilessly yanked it back to expose his tantalizing pale neck. He ghosted his mouth over the area where he wanted to mark his territory, but decided against it just for a bit longer so that he could revel in the fact that he had Illumi right where he wanted him. Which was in every sense of the way, amazing. It was perfect. It was wrong.

He wasn't threatening Hisoka as he usually did. No flared nostrils, no 'nen so thick it'll kill just by being near him for too long', nothing. It was kinda bumming him out. Maybe it was that fight he got in with Killua earlier that was bothering him, but that would mean he was thinking about his brother. In the middle of a fuck. Was he thinking about his brother in the bedroom? In the middle of a fuck? Hisoka thought that was kinda hot. Not that he would say anything though, or Illumi would have his head.

With a trademark Hisoka smirk, he lowered himself so that his face was level with Illumi's groin and began mouthing at his dick.

"Illumi-chan, we haven't even got all our clothes off. I think maybe we should help each other out? Into something a little more comfortable~" he breathed in as he tongued the cloth covering Illumi's crotch. His dick, which was swelling with anticipation, twitched at the sudden attention it was receiving. "Oh my, oh my Illu~ I didn't realize how much you wanted this my dear little-"

"Shut the fuck up Hisoka." 

Ah. There he was. Illumi grabbed Hisoka's hair so harshly that he was pretty sure he just ripped some of it out. Hisoka bucked his hips against the mattress in response to the rough handling before Illumi had removed his hand from his hair to around his neck, nails digging deep into the side of his throat leaving crescent shaped divots just short of drawing blood. He lifted him as high as he could while propping himself on his elbow, which left Hisoka on his knees.

God. Hisoka loved it when Illumi got nasty. 

"I need you to get the fuck out", Illumi snarled before bringing Hisoka's shit eating grin less than a few inches away from his face. "Or would you rather you left this room without a pulse, one body part at a time"

"You and I both know that even if you were being serious, I wouldn't move a muscle from this spot. And besides-" Illumi tightened his grip around Hisoka's throat, making it more difficult for him to breath, "A-and besides, we have unfinished business," Hisoka choked out as he groped blindly for Illumi's erection, which wasn't that difficult to find since it was still swelling.

Still swelling.

Still. 

"What makes you think I wasn't serious?" 

"Say Illumi? I didn't know you were so into the Dom role~ your dick is absolutely, impressively, without a doubt still getting hard. And that is just. It's just. What the fuck is that." 

They both looked down at Illumi's pants. 

Correction: his dick. 

Correction: his toe. An 11th toe, popping through the zipper where Illumi's dick should have been. But it didn't stop there. An entire foot was now jutting out of his pants, connected to a leg that was growing at an alarming rate.

“I know I’m fucked up and all that, yadda yadda, but, is it fucked up that I just came in my pants”

**Author's Note:**

> hisoka totally just grew a third leg lmao


End file.
